Numerous devices are known in the relevant art for use by hunters and others, such as photographers, for producing game sounds intended to be heard by wild game for the purpose of attracting the wild game to the source of the game sound. Such devices are collectively known as game calls and are available in various configurations. Some game calls, for example, are actuated by air and include a reed or other sound-producing member. In order to issue a call, a hunter must blow or otherwise force air into and/or through such an air-actuated game call device. Other types of calls may, for example, require a hunter to strike an object against the calling device or to strike the calling device against an object. Each of these prior art calls has certain disadvantageous features and/or aspects.
Producing a realistic game call by blowing air through an air-actuated or reed-type game call device is an art, and is not a particularly repeatable process. Thus, since the amount and velocity of air traveling through a reed-type game call device determines at least in part the characteristics and sound level of the call, a user must be well practiced in order to produce calls having realistic characteristics, such as the proper duration and sound level. The volume produced by such calls can vary widely and from user to user, and an excited hunter may inadvertently produce a call that is too loud or not loud enough. Too loud of a call may scare away the game the call was intended to attract. A call that requires one or more hands to actuate may result in a hunter or photographer missing a rare opportunity to photograph or take aim at the attracted game as a result of having to move his or her hands from the game call to the camera or weapon. Further, a user is typically forced to keep track of where the call device is kept, such as, for example, in which pocket, and may fumble and/or drop the call device when retrieving it for use.
Some game call devices have been developed that address, to a certain extent, the above-mentioned disadvantageous characteristics. Some call devices have been developed that do not require a user to hold the device and/or actuate the device by hand. For example, some air-actuated calls are configured for having a mouthpiece attached or otherwise held proximate to or within the mouth of a user, and thus do not require a user to raise and hold the call tip to his or her mouth by hand. However, such calls still require the user to force air through the device and thus retain the above-described associated disadvantages. Other calls have been developed which do not require a user to force air through the device and, therefore, produce more repeatable and realistic calls. For example, electronic calls have been developed which produce the call via electronic and/or amplified means. However, many states have by law declared the use of such electronic and/or amplified call devices illegal, particularly when used by hunters.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a game call device which does not require handling and/or hand actuation by a user.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is a game call device which is configured for being readily available to a user.
Moreover, what is needed in the art is a game call device which produces calls at consistent and/or repeatable sound levels but which is not an amplified call device.